webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chicken and Waffles
Chicken and Waffles 12th episode of the second season of We Bare Bears and the 38th episode overall. Synopsis Panda needs to meet his bros at the hottest restaurant in town, but loses his contacts and can’t see how to get into the city. Plot It starts with the bears getting ready and dressed up. They are excited to have the night of their lives, until Charlie runs in and says he wants to eat with them. The bears made reservations nine months ago for a fancy restaurant called Chicken and Waffles. Charlie doesn’t want them to eat at the restaurant, because he made a meal for them to enjoy. They run off to the restaurant, to Charlie’s disappointment. Getting onto the subway, Panda realizes he left his phone and needs to get it. Panda heads black to the cave to get his phone. He trips, and his contacts fall out. Charlie wants to help, and offers to. Panda steps on and breaks his contacts. Panda asks Charlie to get him to the city. Uncomfortable, Charlie agrees to get Panda to the city. Panda and Charlie get onto the subway, Charlie miserable. Grizz and Panda get to Chicken and Waffles. Charlie accidentally pressed Software Update on Panda’s phone, therefore making his phone useless until the update is completed. Charlie brings Panda through Chinatown, and into a cat cafe place to ask for directions. Ice Bear and Grizz try to stall the couple that, when done, will be the bears table. Panda’s allergies are activated from all the cats, so Charlie gets Panda acupuncture to help his allergies. Panda, who still can’t see and has needles in him, realizes Chicken and Waffles is near. Desperately trying to stall the couple, Grizz is freaking out. It’s getting late, and Charlie is carrying Panda on his back through the city. The software update is complete, and Charlie tells Panda that. Happy, Panda accidentally hits his phone out of Charlie’s hand and into the sewer. The couple Ice Bear and Grizz tried to stall is getting ready to leave. Charlie heads to the sewer to get Panda’s phone. Panda finds a pair of glasses in the ground and sees he’s on the sewer. Charlie gets Panda’s phone. Angry, Panda blames Charlie for him being late. The two get into a fight. Trying to leave, Panda falls onto the sewer and Charlie goes to save him. With panda on his back, they start to climb a ladder, and Charlie is almost swept away, but they climb up a manhole right by Chicken and Waffles. The bears go to eat at Chicken and Waffles, and Charlie is leaving, but Panda runs out the door to thank Charlie. The bears leave Chicken and Waffles to eat the meal Charlie made at the cave. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Charlie Locations * Chicken and Waffles * The Cave * Chinatown * San Francisco * The sewer Objects * Panda's Phone Trivia * Panda is revealed to be allergic to cats. ** When inside a cat cafe, Panda begins to sneeze a lot due to his allergies. This panda-unique sneeze was first heard in "Panda's Sneeze" and is what got Panda temporarily internet famous. ** This is the first episode Charlie visits the city and is in the city but in disguise. Cultural References * There is actually a real chicken and waffles place in California Videos Panda Needs Help - We Bare Bears Chicken and Waffles - We Bare Bears Stalled Date - We Bare Bears Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:BearBomb Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Charlie Episodes Category:C